


Office Work

by Dreamer_girl11



Series: Martasha oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hill is a sneaky bitch, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, pepper is the mediator, tony is a noisy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: After the downfall of SHIELD Maria need something to keep her busy.





	Office Work

Now that SHIELD has be taken down and Maria no long er has a job as deputy director she been on the search for a new job.  It's been hard, Maria is one of those people that can’t do nothing; she’s a busy body. So that’s how she wound up sitting in a human resour ces office at Stark Industries.  Yes, going to work for someone you previously met and bossed around at the verge of an Armageddon is asking a bit much but since Maria did actually go to business school in university and a fine good one too it  won’t be too out of her league.

As a child Maria always saw herself as a business woman because that was the total opposite of where she was as a child; living at a rundown orphanage in a bad neighbourhood.  But o ne day in the summer after graduation Maria was making her daily commute to an internship and out of nowhere she was mugged. With no defence and  with  the fear of it or something worse happening again Maria joined a gym specifically a fighting one. That is where she learned how to defend herself, then came boxing and from there she absolutely loved it and dropped the business job opportunities and studied any and every type of fighting style. Along with that she joined the Armed Forces and helped serve her cou ntry. After a little time  there, SHIELD approached her. 

At SHIELD Maria was first trained under Agent May and quickly moved up in the ranks. From trainee, to agent, t o agent handler, t o commander and deputy director, Maria finally felt like this was where she was destined to be. Of course, Maria then learned that you can’t live your dream forever. She’s not really thrilled that the ride is over but she is grateful it happened. Working at SHIELD taught her how to be a woman which is unusual, it taught her to love herself, it taught her about the world and as a fun bonus it taught her about love. Love was something that Maria stopped believing in after a few months at SHIELD because she saw all these criminals that never really loved anything but money and power. Maria believed that she’d never find love and that’s what helped her get the job done sometimes. Even employees or trainees of SHIELD would say that AD Hill was one of the  coldest  hearted, most strict and down to business people at SHIELD, Hill and Black Widow of course. 

That was something truly out of the ordinary, Maria and Natasha. There was instantly some kind of connection between them. It was wondrous how they got along so well. They would team up and get a mission done in record time and then hang out the night after, no one knew what they were like when they were together and no one could even imagine them talking about anything but business. 

Maria sat in silence and didn’t move a muscle while waiting to be interviewed at Stark Industries. She was calm and collected, if anything she knew that she was valuable and Stark needed someone like her, no doubt. Maria Hill was qualified, in fact she was overqualified. 

The door clicked and in walk Pepper Potts. Maria stood up and greeted the ginger with a hug. 

“Hello Maria, long time no see. How have you been lately?” Pepper asked politely. 

“Well it's been tough the last few weeks  but , in all  honesty, it has kept me busy which is good.” Maria nods. 

The two women sit down across from each other and prepare for what’s ahead. No guidance needed, Maria clips on the finger clasp and straps the heart rate monitor around her chest; she already knows that a lie detector is the procedure for Stark. 

Pepper nods and smiles before starting with some basic questions like ‘what is your full name?’, ‘have you ever been arrested?’, ‘what makes you qualified for this position?’ and etcetera.

Then the questions became more critical and personal, “what is your motive for working at Stark Industries?”

“Being completely honest, seeing how I’m hooked up to this machine; it’s for protection.  After SHIELD collapsed agencies were looking to arrest me an d you have one of the best team  of lawyers.” If anyone else would have said that to Pepper in an interview she would’ve let them go immediately, but since this was Maria Hill who was a close friend and Pepper knew what an asset Maria is. 

“Okay that wasn’t the typical answer I get but it will do” Pepper noted, which made Maria smile. There were more questions asked by Pepper before Tony manages to burst into the room in the middle of one of Maria’s answers.

“Hill, I should’ve known you were going to come crawling here after the fall. BUT it is very nice to see you.” He greeted obnoxiously.

Maria let out a faked chuckle and replied, “Likewise” with that Tony took a seat beside Pepper. 

“Can I help you Tony?” Pepper asked sarcastically.

“Well I realized that I have a lot of questions for AD here and why not come down and ask her myself” he replied.

“We really don’t need you here-“ Pepper whispers quietly to Tony 

“Oh it’s fine; everyone deserves some answers” Maria interrupts.

“Perfect! That’s what I was hoping you’d say” he says. 

“Okay I'll ask something simple first, were you affiliated with HYDRA?” Tony asks

Maria scoffs and Pepper is struck with surprise on her face. 

“Of course not but I did end up working with HYDRA more or less, if there were HYRDA agents in SHIELD and I helped them in any way than I guess I helped HYDRA  and If I would've known-“ 

“Ok that's enough. I've heard what I wanted to. Pepper will you show her the doo- ”  Tony said in his usual obnoxious voice. No one moved. 

“Okay fine Hill you can stay, but one more question. H ow is Natasha in bed?” He added.  Pepper was flustered while Maria just raised her eyebrows. 

“TONY!!! Stop trying to suspect things that aren't happening!!!” Pepper yelled. 

“L isten Pepper it's something I NEED to know before Hill can work here. And it is clearly not far from the truth.”

“ How do you propose?” Maria spoke up calmly. 

“Well for one you two always are always looking at each other and eye fucking 24/7… two, neither one of you seem to have a love life outside of work which means that you're seeing someone in the agency because no one, not even AD Hill can go forever without getting some. And three Natasha is constantly not sleeping in her own apartment here at the wonderful Stark Tower. By the way yes I have everyone's room has cameras and are being monitored all day all night.” 

There is a long silence before Maria speaks up, “first of all it is immature that you watch all the residents here. Second, that is huge assumption and a far-off accusation. Third, mine or Romanoff's personal life is none of your business. And last but not least, if this were happening, we wouldn't make it so obvious that an asshole like you could figure it out, she is a highly trained spy and assassin and I assisted in leading one of the world's strongest  secret  defense organisations!"

"You denying my accusations so intensely only confirmed my suspicions..." Tony remarks back.

"Tony that is enough, leave right now" Pepper angrily barks. Tony only whimpers as a reply and carries himself out the door. Before continuing the interview Pepper shouts out, "JARVIS, please block Mr. Stark from seeing this interview  any further."  Jarvis replies with a yes ma'am and the interview continues.

" I apologize for Tony, you know him, always thinking he knows everything."

"Don't apologize for Tony, he is a grown ass man and that is just a testosterone thing, men being smartasses." Maria replies.

"Alright well as unconventional as this interview has been, I am pleased to offer you a position here at Stark Industries" Pepper says while standing up and showing Maria to the door, " and if needed we can offer you housing in the building, because it is clear that you put in to o  many late nights at the office" she adds.

Maria nods her head and as leaving through the door she answers, "Thank you so much, but I don't believe I'll need a living complex, after all I'll just move into Nat's" and adds a wink at the end. 

Pepper is left a bit shocked and still is processing what just happened when Maria is already half way to the elevator. In the elevator Maria is accompanied by the one and only Tony Stark. Maria keeps a strong glare and the elevator is filled with a loud silence all the way  until  the main floor. Maria exits the elevator but before the door closes with Tony still in it she says, "the sex is mind blowing by the way" with a smirk. Tony just goes wide eyed and jumps with a ' I knew it look' before the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lame fic but I found this in my files and thought why not post it.


End file.
